Element 4
by KasuraRave
Summary: In which Nagisa Shiota is a Girl, Dating Karma Akabane, and secretly has a double life as an assassin (Apprentice to "Goddess of Death" Aguri Yukimura (who faked her death) member of the "League of Assassins" and it's subgroup "Element Four", and Assassin Partner of Gakushuu Asano) [Requested by Shiranai Atsune]
1. Nagisa and Gakushuu

**This was requested by Shiranai Atsune, so I hope this first chapter is okay. I'm happy to rewrite this chapter and the next chapter if you don't like where this is going. I've done some planning and after this chapter, the chapters get twice as long, and stuff happens pretty fast. Between 7 - 10 chapters is my bet.**

 **I had difficulty thinking of a second genre apart from Romance, so expect Suspense to change! This fanfic is rated T for later chapters.**

 **Just to be clear, Nagisa is A GIRL in this.**

 **On that note, I hope you enjoy, and HAPPY 2017!**

 **Raven**

* * *

"Shiota-san, Asano-san, it's nice to see you here." A man sat at a desk, his notebook open in front of him. His pens were neatly lined up next to it, and a cup of water sat directly by the top-left corner of the book, filled exactly three-quarters of the way with pristine water.

In front of him, on a different table sat two teenagers. On the man's left sat a tall boy with strawberry-blonde hair. He looked at his boss with violet eyes, and his flawless, handsome face was etched with concentration.

On the man's right sat a smaller female. Her light blue hair was down, falling past her shoulders and a little below her armpits. She looked at her boss with wide, azure eyes; with a little bit of curiosity, but more closed off than her companion.

The man looked down at them. He was proud of them both. The pair were the most powerful pair within Element Four – their subgroup within the League of Assassins. The man was definitely happy with their work. Both were just 14, yet they were so pure and happy to do this work. He cackled. They would enjoy the assignment that he had set for them.

"We wouldn't miss this for the world." Nagisa's even voice replied to her boss.  
"I agree, Lovro-sama. This means too much to us to miss." Asano joined in with his partner. Lovro laughed quietly. These two were so much more obedient than his first and last solo apprentice. He knew where she was now. The girl was in trouble.

"I'm glad." Lovro replied stiffly. He opened his mouth to reply when the door behind him quietly opened. The assassin turned, before dipping his head at the woman who had just entered. Her name was Olga, and she worked alongside him in Element Four. Whilst Lovro was in charge of everyone in Element Four, Olga was the supervisor of the First Pair. The two sitting before Lovro were the Second Pair; their mentor, Aguri Yukimura, was with Olga. There were 8 pairs in Element Four. That was an amount slightly above average compared to other Elements – the average of which was 7. The highest amount of pairs was 18 – Element Two, scattered all around America. Lovro felt sorry for their leader; he'd have to travel a lot. There were 15 Elements in all, in different countries. Lovro was lucky to have only been in Japan.

"Continue, Lovro-sama." Olga nodded to him before turning to Nagisa and Asano.  
"We have some new assignments for you. You two are perfect for this assignment – perhaps because you both go to the school that it is situated in." Nagisa's eyes widened, but Asano just looked at him critically.  
"Sorry to interrupt, Lovro-sama, but isn't this a little bit co-incidental? I understand that you placed Aguri-sensei there on purpose, and we naturally followed."  
"Let him tell us, Asano-kun." Nagisa's quiet voice rang out as she turned to Asano. The orange haired man turned to his smaller partner, and once he realised that her words made sense, the teen relented to let Lovro continue.  
"As you both know, Aguri-san has been infiltrating the tentacle projects alongside her fiancé. We recently found out that the anti-matter stored within the experiments will cause a huge explosion – as did the moon just last night. This is why we called the emergency meeting today."

"We have some case files," Lovro continued, "about your new targets. Your school is starting tomorrow – and Aguri shall be faking her death within the first week. What we project for the future is the monster who will 'kill' her to take her place; and you know how small the chance is for our team to be incorrect. Your father has already been notified about this, Asano-kun; as chairman and an ex-assassin, he should know. Your mother has been identified likewise, Nagisa-san." The teens nodded.

"There are five case-files for between you. One is a unique target for just Asano-san. Two are combined, although Nagisa-san will have more access to one." Lovro nodded as he finished, and Aguri walked forward. In her arms were six separate folders – three were labelled with 4, 2, A. The other three were labelled with a clear 4, 2, N. They clearly meant the Element, Pair and first initial. Aguri placed the folders onto the table before turning to her mentees.  
"Even if I fake my death, I will still be here for support should you need it, which I personally think you might." She backed off once she finished, not acknowledging her students nods. Lovro turned to the piles of folders and pushed the two to the waiting assassins – Aguri had taken the short amount of time to sort whose was whose, and the order.

"I would like you both to open the first folder. It should be the same. Please, by all means, take your pens and annotate – although make sure the writing is legible." Lovro commented. Obeying his orders, Gakushuu and Nagisa carefully slid the first file off their respective piles and opened it.

 _OPERATION MOON KILL_

 _ELEMENT FOUR, PAIR TWO – Asano Gakushuu and Shiota Nagisa_

 _TARGET #1_

 _NAME: Grim Reaper_

 _LOOKS: Black hair – reaches to his nape. Dark eyes. Kind smile._

 _GENDER: Male_

 _AGE: Unknown_

 _ATTRIBUTES AND ABILITIES: Smart. Lethal Assassin – very capable with silent killing, skilled in many weapons. Host to anti-matter._

 _NOTE: Due to the anti-matter, when he becomes enraged, we cannot accurately predict what will happen. Therefore, he may gain many attributes and more information, losing what we currently have._

That was it.

That was IT?

"Lovro-sama, if all of this is subject to change, how are we supposed to go on this?" Nagisa had looked up from her file, looking at her boss with wide eyes. Gakushuu had done the same.  
"I agree; if this is all to change, how are we supposed to gain the accurate knowledge to assassinate him?" Gakushuu challenged. Lovro regarded the pair, chuckling at the bloodlust within their eyes.  
"It will all become clear. You are not just being sent in to kill – you will need to gather information firstly. Once Aguri dies, he will likely teach the End Class. Therefore, Nagisa-san, you will be transferred there at the beginning of the third year to allow access."  
"WHAT?" Nagisa stood up, her hair ruffling. Gakushuu reached across grabbing her hand. Nagisa closed her eyes, not allowing the male to calm her. She didn't want to be transferred – she had heard bad things about that class!  
"Nagisa-san, this allows us better access to the target."  
"If the Grim Reaper actually listens!" Gakushuu had to admire Nagisa's words, filled with fury. She really didn't want to be transferred.  
"Hiromi-san has already agreed to all of this." Lovro interjected. Nagisa froze. If her mother had agreed… there was no point in arguing. Defeated, the bluenette fell back to her chair, and Gakushuu let go of her.  
"Your primary objective for Target One is to kill him. His anti-matter possession makes him a very dangerous target, and we suspect of a bounty which we can claim to help us. We believe you two are most suited to the task." Nagisa's eyebrows raised at the praise.  
"What are the other targets?" Gakushuu asked. Lovro smiled slightly.  
"Not lying about them being willing." Olga commented from the side to Aguri, who nodded in response.  
"Please take the next file, Asano – this one is your individual target." The teen did so. Nagisa looked over her shoulder to read her partners.

 _OPERATION MOON KILL_

 _ELEMENT FOUR, PAIR TWO – Asano Gakushuu and Shiota Nagisa_

 _TARGET #2_

 _NAME: Sakakibara Ren_

 _LOOKS: Brown hair clipped into a kariage. Dark, almond shape eyes. Considered 'attractive'._

 _GENDER: Male_

 _AGE: 14_

 _ATTRIBUTES AND ABILITIES: Respected, very smart – ranked in the top 5 of all students in his academic studies. Holds influence as Student Council President. Good skills in Japanese – has a particular way with words._

 _NOTE: DO NOT KILL – he is not an assassin. He is rather an information gatherer. Therefore, friendship and false information will work the best._

Gakushuu was just as confused as Nagisa. Why would Ren even be targeted?  
"Lovro-sama, I'm confused." Asano voiced his opinion.  
"Is this about why he's being targeted?" Aguri asked from the other side of the room. Asano nodded.  
"I admit, I am also confused." Olga added, looking to Lovro.  
"I thought as much." Lovro tilted his head, "Although I would have thought that with your training, Asano-san, you would be able to read between the lines." An unusual blush came over Asano's face. Nagisa couldn't help but laugh slightly. A hard line of determination set on Asano as he looked down at the case file. Nagisa noticed it first.  
"Asano-kun, there." Nagisa quietly pointed at the file again.

 _He is rather an information gatherer._

"So?"  
"Asano-kun, he knows information. It looks like you need Sakakibara-san to tell you – or at least to stop him telling the bad guys."  
"Nagisa-san is absolutely correct." Lovro nodded. Asano sighed.  
"Of course. It's so obvious now."  
"Don't be too hard on yourself, Asano-san." Lovro looked at the boy who sighed.  
"In any respect, your task is to cut Sakakibara-san off from his contacts, and to get him to divulge information which could possibly be used against us. He has connections we don't want to see spread." The assassin elaborated. Asano nodded understanding.  
"Finally, this third one is for both – but we need information before attempting an attack. We are not even sure of his whereabouts." Lovro indicated to the third and final set of files. As Nagisa reached out to take hers, she noticed Aguri looking away, her eyes shaded. Shrugging it off, the bluenette opened her file.

 _OPERATION MOON KILL_

 _ELEMENT FOUR, PAIR TWO – Asano Gakushuu and Shiota Nagisa_

 _TARGET #3_

 _NAME: Yanagisawa Kotarou_

 _LOOKS: Short, wavy black hair. Light eyes._

 _GENDER: Male_

 _AGE: Thirties_

 _ATTRIBUTES AND ABILITIES: Respected Scientist. Has full access to the tentacle experiment which we would like to destroy. He has dangerous connections to many advanced country leaders, including Japan. Advanced technology._

 _NOTE: Takes a lot of pride in his project. His response to Yukimura's 'death' is currently unknown so therefore this report will need updating when more information becomes available._

"So we aren't killing him straight away, correct?" Nagisa looked up, and Lovro dipped his head.  
"Correct. For now we are trying to discover whereabouts and predict his movements. Once we are fully aware, we will start gathering Intel for you two to move in for the kill. As teenagers, you will not be suspected as much as adults – and Asano-san can already pass off as an adult if he needs to."  
"I understand this, but why us?" Asano asked, looking up as well.  
"You two are the closest and most advanced assassins. Youth tend to take into their heads things which adults and experienced assassins tend to overlook." Lovro said, "Additionally, you have a community to fall back on. Yukimura, your parents and maybe even some of your classmates will, albeit unknowingly support you."  
"Makes sense." Nagisa inputted. Asano silently agreed.  
"You two are dismissed." Lovro stood. The teenagers stood also and bowed to the Element Leader. After hesitation, Nagisa and Asano both walked out.  
"You're certain they're up for this?" Yukimura asked, "I don't want them to go under any unnecessary harm."  
"They'll be fine." Lovro calmly replied, "Besides, I believe in them. They'll do fine…

… They're the best pair that Element Four has."


	2. Nagisa, Karma and Kayano

**OH MY CHEESE. 6068 WORDS? THATS LIKE, IDK, 3500 OVER MY CHAPTER AVERAGE. WHAT DID I EVEN DO?**

 ***ahem* Hey there. So this one is more a rewrite of one episode, except with changes. Oh, and this will probably be the longest chapter - I wanted to get this out before school resumes tomorrow so I haven't written the next chapter yet. Angels and Reapers will probably come out before this though!**

 **Thanks so much for the reviews, favourites and follows, and keep on doing that since that's my motivation!**

 **TTYL, Raven.**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Assassination Classroom, Aguri would not be dead.**

 **Review Replies:**

 **APH1demsel-chan: Here you go!**

 **Shiranai Atsune: Thank goodness, I was worried you wouldn't like it :D Hopefully this looooong chapter is up to scratch as well.**

 **[Guest]DragonHero: Thanks for the support, and here's the answer to that cliffhanger! I think him being part-time assassin would be awesome, although I do like how he became a teacher. I feel the same about Indonesian, it's the exact same with my OTP - about a fifth of Chiyami are actually English XD Was there an Indonesian live-action I missed or something? Oh well, guess it means between Angels and Reapers, and this, I jsut ahve to write more Karmagisa to make up for it. :P**

* * *

The winter holidays had been and gone.

No one had thought of an assassination plan all winter. That had really annoyed Asano. Not only had Nagisa been abnormally uninterested in assassination, she had spent most of her holidays with that Akabane boy. Asano had to admit, it was helpful that Nagisa was going out with him. It made contact to Koro-sensei easier for her. However, did she really have to choose Asano's main rival?

That was the bluenette though. Always complicating things.

Now, they were about to step back onto the campus for the final few months at Kunugigaoka Junior High. Finals, then entrance exams. The schedule would be packed. Not to mention that Koro-sensei's deadline was in just a few weeks. The assassin had his hands full. Until Nagisa decided to co-operate again, they would get nothing done. Asano had already completed his assignment on Sakakibara; he had managed to get a lot of information out of the usually clever student. Plus, after lots of information gathering on Shiro, things were starting to look up. Kayano had thrown a spanner in the works, though. Once Aguri had found out her sister, Akari, had joined class 3-E, she had been anxious to get the former actress out of trouble. The reveal of Kayano's true identity had led to Koro-sensei spilling his story, putting his whole class out of action – including Nagisa. Asano was surprised to see something get to his partner as much as it had done.

Asano shook his head. He was letting his mind wander. For now, he was sitting in the front room of his house, watching out the window. His father had informed him that Yukimura and Lovro would be coming to talk to him, and that Nagisa may also show up. If not, they would go to her afterwards. No doubt this meeting would be on the lack of progress the duo had made.

There it was – the doorbell. Funny. Asano hadn't seen anyone walk past the window. Maybe he had been thinking too hard. After a moment listening, Asano was sure that Nagisa and her mother Hiromi had arrived.  
"Gaku-kun, are you here?" Nagisa's nickname, only said when they were in privacy.  
"In here!" Asano replied, turning to face the inside of the room. After a few seconds, Nagisa pushed the door open. She was wearing a light pink skirt, pleated skirt that went to mid-thigh, as well as a white, sleeveless top. After a few seconds, Asano realised it was a one-piece dress, made to look like two clothing items.  
"Nice dress." Asano nodded.  
"Thanks! Karma brought it for me." Nagisa smiled, perching on the edge of the sofa. _No honorifics, hm?_ Asano thought to himself, _Karma-kun and Nagi-chan must be close then._  
"So, you spent the holiday studying Koro-Sensei, I assume?" Asano weakly asked, already knowing the answer.  
"Well… no…" Nagisa looked away.  
"Why not?"  
"I haven't had the heart for it…" Nagisa shrugged.  
"Are you crazy?" Asano stood, "You could have just lost us the mission!"  
"Now now, don't get too mad." That was Gakuhou; he and Hiromi had just walked in. The two were former assassins, having been paired together as one of the first pairs in Element Four. Due to that, it was only natural Nagisa and Gakushuu were paired also.  
"Although I would have assumed you would have done." Hiromi added, glaring at Nagisa. The girl shrunk under her mother's gaze.  
"Never mind us." Gakuhou smirked slightly, "Lovro-san and Yukimura-san are here."  
"Already?" Nagisa gasped, standing. Her partner raised an eyebrow. Never before would Nagisa have reacted like that. How much had Class 3-E truly changed her?  
"Yes, already." Hiromi nodded, "Now you two should make yourselves presentable." She walked out, and after hesitating, Gakuhou did also, heading to the door to welcome to two other guests.  
"Ready for this?" Nagisa quietly muttered, walking over to the other sofa and sitting down.  
"Yes." Gakushuu quickly replied, sitting next to her. Barely a moment after, their worst nightmare strode in.

"Shiota-san, Asano-san." Lovro nodded at the rising partners. They bowed to him before remaining standing, looking up.  
"I have to remark on your lack of progress. Sakakibara-san is complete, yet our other two targets are out there. Especially with the large reward on Koro-sensei's head, you must be vigilant in taking him down before the government get involved." Lovro bluntly stated.  
"Gomen, Lovro-sama." Nagisa bowed her head, "The lack of progress is my fault. I've become too affected with the target and my peers. I will detach myself from them and focus purely on assassination within the coming weeks."  
Asano raised an eyebrow at these words. So even Nagisa herself acknowledged her mistakes?  
"I'm glad to hear that, but how about the relationship between you and Akabane-san?" Lovro picked up. Nagisa tensed.  
"I don't see how I and Karma being together changes anything." She replied.  
"You shall see." Lovro turned to Yukimura, who was standing by the door.  
"Yukimura shall be going through the next bit with you. I'm sure the 'Goddess of Death' can go through this a lot better than I can." Lovro swiftly exited and both pairs of eyes turned to Aguri. She walked forwards.

"We have two new targets."  
"Two?" Nagisa interrupted almost immediately, "If you think we can't handle the current ones, why more?"  
"Because these ones can be attempted almost immediately and will almost certainly help you." Aguri glared at the girl. Nagisa bit her lip looking down.  
"I shall give you a copy each. Here, first, is target 4." Aguri handed a piece of paper to both youths. Asano scanned over his.

 _OPERATION MOON KILL_

 _ELEMENT FOUR, PAIR TWO – Asano Gakushuu and Shiota Nagisa_

 _TARGET #4_

 _NAME: Yukimura Akari_

 _ALIASES: Mase Haruna, Kayano Kaede_

 _LOOKS: Long, black hair – currently dyed green, often worn in a 'cat-ears' style. Hazel/amber eyes. Flat chest._

 _GENDER: Female_

 _AGE: 15 as of November_

 _ATTRIBUTES AND ABILITIES: Originally had tentacles, so therefore has kinetic vision. Very popular with her classmates in Class 3-E._

 _NOTE: DO NOT KILL. She is to be persuaded before her sister enrols her. She will be a key in defeating Koro-sensei. Nagisa will be key in this._

"Your sister?" Nagisa asked, surprised.  
"Yes. She doesn't know I'm alive, so I'm hoping she'll agree to work with me when she realises." Yukimura replied. Asano noted that his mentor's eyes were a bit shadowed.  
"So what do I do?" The girl questioned.  
"Just convince Kayano-san to meet you somewhere." Yukimura nodded, "Then I will show up. Once we have her trust, we can use her to help persuade Koro-sensei."  
"You're still holding a file." Asano reminded Yukimura, his voice dull.  
"Yes – once again, Nagisa had more contact with this target, but it would be better if Asano was to go for him." Yukimura handed out the final file.

 _OPERATION MOON KILL_

 _ELEMENT FOUR, PAIR TWO – Asano Gakushuu and Shiota Nagisa_

 _TARGET #5_

 _NAME: Akabane Karma_

 _LOOKS: Tall (175cm), bright red hair. Mercury coloured eyes._

 _GENDER: Male_

 _AGE: 15 as of December_

 _ATTRIBUTES AND ABILITIES: Trickster. Knows a lot of information. Usually alone so very good with skills of being alone. Close connections to Nagisa._

 _NOTE: Related to the previous case 'OPERATION FOX' in which he was the only child survivor._

Both people were silent for several minutes, before…  
"Operation Fox?" Asano asked, looking up.  
"The Akabane's are rich businessmen," Yukimura replied, "Which means they have large connections to firms all around the globe – prominently India, America and France. At this time, Akabane-san's parents were in India, whilst the rest lived in the very north of Japan. It was discovered that the Akabane family were a host to trafficking drugs. I don't believe half of them were involved, including Karma-san's parents. Nevertheless, half of the current Element 4 were sent to shut them down and eliminate any evidence. I believe this was the first mission after your parents left.

It was a success, as the ring was completely shut down. However, the whole family had been killed. Hearing this the couple and their newborn son – Karma – didn't go back to their old home. Instead they tried to integrate into the largest city in Japan – Tokyo. To hide from any more possible attack. It's worked – until now.

There was always some paperwork from Operation Fox missing. It's now surfaced that Karma's parent's may have this final bits of paperwork and might be continuing the system which we worked hard to shut down just under 15 years ago. They have to be stopped."

"No!" Nagisa shook her head immediately, "I don't see how Karma comes into this, and I don't want him to be hurt!"  
"We think he is the one who possesses most of the information. Besides, taking him will lead us to his parents." Yukimura justified.  
"I refuse! I – I can't do this!"  
"Emotional attachment is bad for an assassin."  
"Then why did our parents have kids?" Nagisa attempted to rebut her mentor, motioning to her and Asano.  
"Because that was when they were no longer assassins." Asano cleared his throat when Yukimura said that.  
"Excuse me, but it looks like this assignment is for me. What must I do?" He interrupted. Nagisa looked at him, wide-eyed and pleading. Yukimura, satisfied, nodded,  
"You must capture Karma-san, whilst our adult operatives work on his parents. Or, if that fails, kill him."

* * *

The cold chilled Nagisa to the bone as she wrapped her blazer tighter around her. The air was cold. At least having her hair down helped keep it out, although she'd rather avoid that if possible. The sun was shining to be fair. It wasn't like Nagisa couldn't see anything, which was good.  
"Hey, Nagisa-chan!" Nagisa turned to see a small girl with two cat-ears skipping up the hill behind her.  
"Hey, Kayano-chan." Nagisa waved. She didn't want to break Kayano's spirit – not that it wasn't already broken. The flaming tentacles had done that. Nagisa paused to wait for Kayano to catch up.  
"Back to school, right?" Kayano grinned once she got up there.  
"Yeah." Nagisa nodded.  
"I wish we didn't have to… I mean, who even has the heart to continue with our task now?" Kayano asked, "And I know that's my fault…"  
"Don't feel like that- It isn't, not really." Nagisa shook her head.  
"But I was the one who –"  
"Ey, Kayano-san, what are you blaming yourself about this time?" Nagisa and Kayano looked behind them. That voice…  
"Karma-kun!"

At the sound of Kayano's voice, Nagisa turned and smiled at the sight of her boyfriend, walking quickly in order to catch up with them. She smiled, and Karma waved back, flashing his trademark cheeky grin.  
"Well Kayano-san, Nagisa, good to see you two!" He laughed.  
"You're here early, Karma." Nagisa noted, dipping her head slightly.  
"Well, who's to say I didn't want to see you?" Karma shrugged nonchalantly.  
"He has a point." Kayano nodded, "And I'm glad to see you after being stuck in _that_ place for ages!" The forced enthusiasm in Kayano's voice was painful.  
"Heh, yeah, sorry about that…" Karma quietly responded. Nagisa tensed slightly. Karma had kissed Kayano in order to stop her with the tentacles. He said it was the only thing he could think to do. Nagisa believed that, but she still wasn't sure Kayano didn't feel something. She decided to brush it off. After all, Karma had more than proved he was loyal to Nagisa.  
"Hey, that kiss saved my life! Don't worry about it." Kayano smiled. Karma looked away, and Nagisa sighed.  
"Let's just get to class." Nagisa pointed out.  
"Yeah – I'll go ahead and meet you there!" Kayano waved skipping ahead.  
"Well then, looks like Kayano-san has something planned to me." Karma mused. Nagisa nodded silent.  
"Hey, cat got your tongue?" Karma laughed, wrapping an arm around his small girlfriend's shoulders. She laughed grinning.  
"Karma!" Karma stuck his tongue out in response.  
"You still thinking about that kiss? 'cause trust me, it's nothing." Karma's face dropped as he studied Nagisa, and she shook her head.  
"No, it's not that!" Nagisa denied. That was true; it wasn't. She was actually bothered about Karma being a target. She really didn't want to go for him. However, protecting him from Asano – that would be impossible, or close enough. That didn't matter though. Nagisa would definitely give it a shot.  
"Then what is it? What's your problem, Nagisa?" Karma asked.  
"It doesn't matter," Nagisa smiled, "Don't worry about it at all."  
"Well, if you're sure." Karma teased, before sweeping Nagisa off her feet and laughing.  
"Hey!" Nagisa protested, squirming.  
"Woah, you're like a feather! What are you, air?" Karma smirked. Nagisa gave up squirming, blushing.  
"Something like that." She quietly muttered, and Karma scoffed.  
"Let's follow Kayano-san then." He replied with a nod, as the duo started walking towards the schoolhouse, Karma not letting go of Nagisa.

Unaware to them, one adolescent assassin had been watching in the shadows. Asano hissed, letting air seep out between his teeth. He now knew that leaving Nagisa to take Karma alone would definitely yield no result. He would have to be the one to take his rival out. Not that he was complaining, of course. However, with Nagisa thrown into the mix, things would get interesting. He knew she had been holding out on her classmates – she had shown nowhere close to her full talent. Despite that, something told Asano she would go full out to protect the one she loved.

As Asano watched them go, he smiled slightly. His first step would have to be Kayano. Once she was on their side, tentacles or no tentacles, things would get a lot easier. Three instead of two, and the smaller two blessed with natural-born prowess in assassination. After that, Karma would be easy as bait. He'd never expect his girlfriend.

With a smirk, Asano backed off. He'd just wait for the perfect time today. It wouldn't be hard, would it?

* * *

"So Kayano-san, it isn't like you to call us all together like this." Later that day, the whole class was gathered outside, surrounding the small girl. Not one of them knew what the girl with green hair had planned.  
"Well… I'm not even sure it's possible… but instead of killing Koro-sensei, I think we should save him!" Kayano added. The whole class gasped, and a ripple of doubt ran through them – Nagisa included. She was standing with Sugino, not too far from Karma, who for some reason had chosen to distance himself.  
"Save him?" Mimura asked, astounded, "By like, finding a way to keep him from self-detonating come March or what?"  
"Where do we start?" Okano asked, sceptical.  
"Well… I don't know yet." Kayano meekly admitted, "But…"  
"Totally, I'm game!" Kurahashi yelled, raising her hand, "Koro-sensei's way too good of a bug-catching buddy to let explode!" Nagisa didn't miss the surprised looks given to her by Maehara, Hayami and Okano.  
"Kurahashi-san…" Kayano gasped, surprised.  
"Thank you for bringing it up." Kataoka added, stepping forward, "If no one else had said anything I would've. Saving him is the least we can do."  
"So you're on board?" Kayano asked.  
A voice from the back of the class quietly spoke, "Aren't you all letting your guard down a bit?" Yoshida. "I mean, this girl just tried to kill Koro-sensei and now she's trying to save him? What if this is another plan?" Kayano winced.  
"It's not fair to judge someone on their past actions." Nagisa hadn't even realised she spoke. Too late now, "But to think of their future ones and what they hope to do." Unable to talk back to that, Yoshida looked down and Kayano smiled at Nagisa, who blinked back. She thought she saw something dart out of a nearby bush, but when she turned there was nothing. Kayano turned back to the rest of the class.  
"So… what about the rest of you?"  
"Seems appropriate." Hara nodded, "If this is what this class has been leading to."  
"Damn right!" Sugino responded happily, "I'm in. As far as I'm concerned it's a whole new challenge!"  
"Seems like a new show." Fuwa agreed, "Well, sort of."  
"I really don't want to live with the guilt." Okano added, only half aware that Kurahashi had not returned to stand near her, "I mean, we're obligated to at least give it a shot."  
"Guys… you…" Kayano grinned, ignoring the start of tears pooling up. It was a relief to know that the classmates surrounding her were on board. Something was bugging her though; neither Karma nor Nagisa had stepped forwards to join her.

"I really hate to be the one that spoils the mood, but I'm against it." Nakamura. Nakamura? Kayano widened her eyes. This girl was the one she least expected to sensibly speak up. She stepped forward into the sun, letting the cold January weather reflect off her golden hair.  
"We're assassins," She continued, "He's the target. That's our bond. Koro-sensei said so himself. I don't know about you, but I cherish that bond. Think about it. Not killing him would defeat the purpose."  
"Nakamura…" Nagisa muttered quietly. She hadn't expected this, similar to every other student here.  
"You're against it?" Kayano added.  
"We get wanting to save him and all," Terasaka added as Itona jumped down from one of the trees, "But how do you know it's even doable?"  
"Well… I…" Kayano quietly said, losing her confidence.  
"You act like you're the only one whose been thinking about this!" Yoshida added.  
"Also, what happens if the clock runs out on us before we find a way?" Muramatsu challenged, "Did you consider that?"  
"Seriously, you want the octupuses last thoughts to be 'Damn, my class are a bunch of half-asses?" Terasaka slyly inputted.  
"… No!" Kayano replied after hesitation, "We owe it to him!"  
"Owe it to him…?" Karma's voice drifted out from the shadows, and everyone turned to look at him. Kayano visibly shivered.  
"Always the talented ones, hm, figuring no matter the odds, in the end, things will always work out."  
"I'm not talented…" Kayano mumbled, almost too quiet to be heard.  
"Wow, listen to you," Karma mused, "Getting a tad full of yourself there, huh? Granted after your surprise a few weeks ago, you proved to be one of the most gifted ones in our class, but seriously, we should just up and scrap the whole assassination plan? What about the underdogs? Those of us who work ourselves sick just to squeak by on what little talent we have? How are we supposed to feel? You're like a hot chic trying to tell her friends there's no point in trying to find a man!" Kayano was looking down now, eyes scared. Nagisa instinctively edged over to her group, to be nearer to her closest friend.  
"Of course, you don't have a problem changing the rules, you've already won the game." Karma taunted.  
"That… Um…" Kayano didn't seem to want to go against him, and Karma smirked. Nagisa's hands trembled. As much as she loved Karma, what he was saying made little sense. He was wrapping Kayano around his little finger.  
"That's not what she's trying to say." Nagisa finished off for her. Kayano looked up, wide-eyed. Even Karma raised an eyebrow.  
"Besides, between you two, you're the better assassin." Nagisa added. Kayano didn't show any contempt at being put down – although maybe it was better if Nagisa hadn't bothered.

"Okay, hearing you talk like that just pisses me off even more!" Karma snapped back. He was now facing Nagisa, and his eyes held none of the affection that Nagisa saw in them this morning.  
"I'll answer my own question then from this morning." Karma glared, "You know what your problem is, Nagisa? You have no respect for how hard this is for everyone who isn't you."  
"Woah, _what?_ Where is this coming from?" Nagisa exclaimed, shocked, "I'm just helping out my friends, whose feelings you're so anxious to put down! Do you have an axe to grind with Koro-sensei or something? He took us to the movies! He made learning _fun!_ "  
"That's my point, why do you think he bothered, huh!" Karma yelled back, "He didn't want us to end up like a bunch of half-assed whiny jerks yet look at you! Assassinating him is what this entire class is based on and yet you want to find a loophole!" It now looked like Karma didn't care that Kayano was the one who suggested it. Nagisa was the one he was mad at. "You want to undermine what Koro-sensei has done?" Karma relentlessly went on, "Or do you and your friend there have the mind AND the body of a ten year old?" Nagisa stiffened before looking down. She was already sensitive to her lack of a chest – although she didn't have the height problem Kayano faced, she was still second smallest in the class. Nagisa looked back up through her bangs, and her eyes contained rage. She hadn't expected the demonic look in Karma's face to meet her.

"Awh, what's with that look? Huh, the itty-bitty mouse wanna roar? Feel like it could take on a lion?" Karma smirked.  
"No, I –" Nagisa started to say. That's when Karma's hand met her shoulder.  
"Got something to say?" Karma teased maliciously, smacking Nagisa with each phrase he said, "Kick my ass for once and you can say whatever you like. Oh, don't be shy, what are you afraid of? Let's settle this for real, then. Come on!" Nagisa stumbled back, and Karma grabbed the collar on her shirt; not only was he now strangling his girlfriend, she was now only held up by Karma's hand. Her eyes narrowed. Enough was enough. She was about to retaliate – before realising she didn't have to. Kayano had already done that.

She had come up behind Karma and used her legs to sweep him off his feet. As Karma fell, Nagisa scrambled backwards. She didn't want to get into a fight and show her true colours. Karma's gaze snapped towards Kayano.  
"Stop it, both of you!" She said, backing off a little. Karma effortlessly sprang to his feet and approached the green-haired girl, who backed off. Lunging forward, Karma grabbed Kayano's collar before his friend, tucking her skirt in, swung her legs up around Karma's shoulders, pinning his arms in place. Nagisa stiffened. That move… that was one Kayano had seen her practising, when she was at her house not long before Kayano's move with the tentacles! She had remembered?  
"A flying triangle hold!" Terasaka shouted in surprise. Of course, Kayano had her legs further down, but that didn't stop Karma from falling to his knees.  
"Nagisa and I… are not… _whiny half-assed jerks!"_ She exclaimed.  
"Well alright then – when did Kayano learn that move?" Fuwa questioned. Nagisa didn't say a word.  
"She's never going to be a match for Karma in hand-to-hand combat." Kimura quietly mentioned. Sure enough, Karma was getting back to his feet.  
"You little…" Karma growled. As he was about to unpin his arm, he was tackled and Kayano fell to the floor. Isogai and Maehara had taken the redhead full-on

"What the hell are the two of you trying to prove?" Isogai exclaimed, struggling with Karma's right arm. Behind the writhing target, Maehara grunted in agreement.  
"Okay, I don't think I can hold him back!" He cried out, clearly struggling. Whilst the two boys were struggling, Kayano had got to her feet. An unusual bloodlust filled her eyes. _Of course. She can't deny the bloodlust like I can… most of the time,_ Nagisa told herself. Her mind drifted back to her fight with Takaoka, when her bloodlust had gone out of control. She grabbed Kayano's arm, pulling her back. She didn't put up much of a fight before realising there was no point in fighting. The bloodlust faded and Kayano subdued herself to just watch.

"A good old-fashioned schoolyard fight!" Koro-sensei? Everyone turned to face him, including Karma, who went still.  
"Outstanding!" Koro-sensei exclaimed, "However, you're the Assassination Classroom! This is how we settle our differences!" The children gaped at Koro-sensei, smoking a pipe and armed with two guns – a pistol and a sniper.

Silence.

"WHAT KIND OF MEDIATOR ARE YOU?"

"Oh…" Takebayashi bent down to examine the boxes and 'pellets' by Koro-sensei's feet, "These are just red and blue paintballs."  
"Red for those who feel I must be liquidated, and blue for those who beg to differ." Koro-sensei confirmed, "Before we begin, I want each of you to state his or her position, clearly, and choose a colour. Then, after battling it out on the mountainside like civilised human beings, the winning team's opinion prevails. Absolutely no grudges allowed! Seem fair?"

The class gasped. A civil war? This was new.  
"For the record," Koro-sensei, now talking in his own voice, continued, "Whatever the outcome, I will respect your decision, provide you defend it with everything you have. You are all a family. I can't abide for my students to be at odds with each other. If you truly care about me, promise that what we build here won't crumble into discord."  
Isogai slowly approached the sets of guns, turning to face the class.  
"Well guys?" He asked. The class all nodded.  
"Let's do this… To kill, or not to kill."

"Ok then…So, I guess I'll choose a side." Chiba was the first to speak, to the surprise of most.  
"Me too." Hayami went along with her partner as they both walked up front.  
"The insta-kill shots almost there." Chiba pondered, "We've put a lot of work into it. So for who – what got us this far…"  
"I'm sure he'll want to see us take it all the way." Hayami finished, "We keep our eyes on the target."  
Chiba Ryuunosuke, Rinka Hayami: Kill.  
"Chiba-kun… Hayami-san… You" Kayano quietly whispered, before shaking her head, "My mind's always had one mind-set from the beginning, for days now. I already tried to assassinate him once, and I regret it. I want Koro-sensei to live as long as possible. My sister felt the same way. It must run in the family or something." Kayano closed her hand around a blue container.  
"No more death. He's entitled to our protection." Kaede Kayano: Don't Kill.

Slowly, everyone else went up to accept their places. Nagisa, however, remained where she stood. Her task was to kill Koro-sensei. That was the task Lovro, Yukimura and all the others at the agency set her. It was the task that Asano was relying on her to fulfil. However, listening to everyone's opinions, plus Karma's outburst, was swaying her mind. No matter if no grudges were allowed… she wanted revenge.  
"Not gonna lie, I was in the no-kill camp." Okano's words grabbed Nagisa's attention, "but hearing everyone's thoughts, I'm not so sure. I have a question. If we do this, does this neccesarily mean we hate you?" Okano looked up at her teach, waiting for an answer.  
"Of course not, Okano-san." Koro-sensei reassured her, "Quite the opposite in fact. It's when you're killing me that I feel the most loved."  
"Well…" Okano hesitated thinking for a few more seconds.  
"No, that doesn't matter. My feelings are more in line with where these guys stand." Okano swept down, picking up a blue bottle.  
Hinata Okano: Don't Kill.  
Those words had made Nagisa think. What were her true feelings? Pushing the grudge on Karma aside, what did she really feel must happen to her target? Then she knew what she must do – no matter how much it pained her. It was the task set for her, after all; this would be her chance to preserve it. She walked forwards, and after hesitation, her hand gripped the gun in the red box.

Nagisa Shiota: Kill.

She felt herself being pushed aside, as Karma grabbed another gun from the box. He glanced dismissively at her, although in his eyes were a little bit on respect. At least he was happy the couple were on the same side… right?

Karma Akabane: Kill.

"Awh, man…" Sugino muttered to himself quietly, "We lost Nagisa."  
"I wonder why she didn't choose our side…" Kayano wondered out loud. She couldn't help but feel a little betrayed.

"Alright." Isogai deduced, "looks like everyone has picked a side." Karasuma started talking in everyone's earphones, but Nagisa wasn't listening. No way was she going to work with her team. I mean, usually she would. But knowing Karma, he would take control. Besides, she was certain she had the perfect strategy – if she had to use it. With Hayami and Chiba, there may be no need. At least she had a plan though. That was the rule of an assassin; you can carry as many blades as you like, but if you don't have a plan they could all be dust for all you know.

Everyone started getting into position. Ignoring the looks everyone was giving Karma, Nagisa struck out and headed into the woods, towards Karasuma. No one would expect this, would they?

* * *

Kataoka and Takebayashi were dead right out of the gate. Chiba and Hayami had shot them, one each.  
Chiba and Okajima were next, as Kanzaki got them from behind.  
The pretty Japanese girl took out Sugaya next, before Karma swooped down and took Kanzaki from above.  
"Red team, it's Karma." A voice came through Nagisa's ear. Growling slightly, she didn't give up her hiding place, choosing to ignore the lazily spoken words. She was determined to stick to her guns and carry through with her plan.  
After Kanzaki fell, Mimura managed to get a key vantage point. Nagisa noted this and realised she would likely not be needed. With Mimura there, everyone would listen to Karma going from seeing everyone's positions. She didn't give up though.

Next to go was Hazama – she got shot out taking out Sugino and Fuwa. The next move however cost a lot.  
Kayano, Kurahashi and Okano were all grouped together – with only Kimura to take them on. He tried, yet he missed; whilst getting Kurahashi out, Kayano scored him out too.  
Mimura went next when Isogai shot him down – Okuda found him. Hara was also hit by Hayami. Her trap went to waste.

Now, the teams had been cut down.

Save camp had 6 remaining: Isogai, Okuda, Maehara, Yada, Kayano and Okano.  
Kill camp had 8 remaining: Karma, Nakamura, Terasaka, Muramatsu, Yoshida, Itona, Hayami and Nagisa.

Hayami was the main target for Save camp now – they eventually managed to get her and her guard Itona out, but not without the cost of Isogai, Yada and Okuda. Nakamura and the three 'stooges' were ready to get the flag now. With Hayami out, though, Karma had lost his lookout. He didn't see Kayano, Maehara and Okano leaving to head back, noticing the chaos.  
"Okay, let's go." Nakamura nodded to her teammates, who doubtfully followed her. As much as they hated being a human shield, they had to go along with her and Karma's plan.

Karma only remembered about the other three as he saw them – and his warning wasn't enough.  
The three guards were out immediately from a shot above. Nakamura, the only one standing, looked up. On the rocks above, Kayano, Okano and Maehara had their guns trained on them. Nakamura ran for it – what else could she do? She was almost at the flag until Maehara's shot got her in the back.  
"Yes!" He yelled as he got down, with the two girls. They laughed.  
"Just Karma now – we can do this!" Kayano cheered, jumping up. Karma had stood, annoyed. He wasn't sure how they had got past his defences – but he knew for sure he wasn't letting them at the flag.  
Besides, there was one independent variable they had forgotten about, but Karma sure hadn't.

Nagisa.

"So Kayano-san, Maehara-kun and Okano-san have their end secured." Isogai ran over what he was seeing played out in front of him, from the spectator stand.  
"They only have two obstacles left as well." Kataoka commented, kneeling beside her fellow class representative.  
"Karma-kun, who is ready for combat. No matter how good he is, numbers might overwhelm him." Isogai nodded.  
"Yeah, he'll be on guard from Kayano-san especially after her performance earlier." Kataoka pointed out, "However, it's not wise to underestimate Karma-kun."  
"That being said, there's still Nagisa-san." Sugino joined in their conversation, leaning over, "She hasn't made an appearance all battle."  
"Some would think she's chickened out." Yada laughed, also looking over.  
"Yes, apart from the fact that Nagisa-san isn't like that." Isogai voiced, "She'll have something planned. You watch."

Sure enough, she came out of nowhere – like a reaper in angels' clothing. Karma was the only one to notice her before it was too late – descending from the light of heaven and crashing down into hell. With one quick swipe of her blade and a twirl in a circle, it was done. Kayano, Okano and Maehara were all on the floor, a line of red across their camouflage.  
"How did you do that?" Kayano gasped looking up at him. Maehara just grunted.  
"The referee. Of course."  
"Makes sense." Okano nodded, getting to her feet. Nagisa dipped her head. As she left the three to get to their feet, Nagisa walked over to the flag and effortlessly plucked it from where it stood. The red team had won. Cheers erupted from the crowd as Nagisa waved the flag at them, grinning. It had been a while since she had been able to show a skill such as that.  
"Hey, we should go." Kayano tugged on Maehara and Okano's sleeves, and they nodded. The reason? Karma was stalking across the field towards Nagisa. Noticing, the bluenette stopped waving the flag and turned to face her boyfriend, ignoring the buzz of chatter above.  
"So, at least you won it for us." Karma shortly spoke. Nagisa nodded.  
"It was a shame you didn't get involved more. Actually listening to my instructions would be better for all of us next time." He continued with the same flat voice.  
"You know I work better solo. Everyone does. But next time, I'll consider it." Nagisa replied. Karma's face softened slightly, allowing a ghost of a smile to creep onto his lips.  
"You should do." Karma stepped closer to Nagisa and nodded at her.  
"Um… should we head back up?" Nagisa offered quickly. Karma agreed, and the duo started walking back to the others.

"Hey, you two." Bitch-sensei immediately rounded on Okano and Maehara when they got back, drawing many peoples attention.  
"Yes, Bitch-sensei?" Maehara replied, trying to seem brave.  
"Where's the third one?"  
"Eh?"  
"Well Kayano-san was with you, wasn't she?" It wasn't until Bitch-sensei pointed it out that they realised that Kayano was indeed missing.  
"Where did she go?" Karasuma rounded on the two.  
"I don't know!" Okano raised her hands in mock defeat.  
"Weren't you looking, sir – you were the referee." Maehara challenged. By now the class was quiet.  
"I was heading back here." He shortly replied.  
"What's going on?" Nagisa asked, having just arrived with Karma.  
"We lost Kayano-san somewhere…" Okano sighed.  
"I'll go look." Nagisa offered. Others piped up too.  
"I don't think we all need to look." Karasuma nodded. He named a few students to look for her – Nagisa and Karma included.  
"You shall go with them." Karasuma looked to Bitch-sensei, who gasped.  
"Why me?"  
"You're a teacher, just like me. If she isn't in the woods, we'll come back to look. For now, the rest of us will go and rest up." Karasuma soundly declared. Unable to argue, Bitch-sensei sighed.  
"Come on you brats, let's go look…" Irina trod off. Nagisa, giving a carefree shrug, followed. She didn't want to go back yet anyway.

Bitch-sensei had distanced herself from the group, looking in an area quite far from where Kayano was last seen. This was getting increasingly confusing. Students didn't just disappear… did they?

That's when she saw the items lying on the floor.

Three items, to be exact. One was a knife coated with blue paint. A second… was a lock of Kayano's hair. Trying to calm her readily rising fear, she bent down and turned over the third, something that seemed to be a piece of paper. What met her was a 4, with an E inside the gap in the 4.  
"Oh no…" She whispered. "Not them…

… This is bad. Really bad…"


	3. Aguri and Akari

**This chapter clocked in at just under 4.6k words. This'll be the usual amount for this story - I just happened to go way over last chapter.**

 **Thanks for making this my most popular story so quickly, and I hope this chapter meets your expectations, y'all!  
**

 **Thanks for reading, don't forget to review!**

 **Rave**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Assassination Classroom in my dreams**

* * *

 **Review Responses:**

 **TheJubilations: *hangs off a cliff* Totally evil.**

 **APH1demsel-chan: That sort of choice was what I was aiming for, yeah.**

 **(IMPORTANT)[Guest]DragonHero: Actually, I prefer Karma to Koro-sensei, although he is quite funny to be honest. About your requests: I like the abuse one, and I've already started a draft - 'A Ghost in Blue', which is on my profile. I needed to ask something though; I've seen many fanfics like this out there, so do you have a possible plot twist? Something that would make it different? I mean, I have plently of torture methods etc, but still, I wanted to ask. Also, did you make sure to put ChibaXHayami in both cause they're my OTP? I love that :D**

 **free4life: Thanks!  
**

 **Shiranai Atsune: Answered in PM.**

* * *

"Don't you dare make a sound, alright?" Asano hissed between his teeth at the trembling third year. She nodded. Asano turned to the small form shaking in front of him. A sack adorned her head, and a grey chain around her neck had her hands attached to it. It was as if she was helplessly surrendering with no choice to do anything else. A meek pose which Asano embraced with happiness. It gave him happiness to see such suffering; and with a girl his age as well! Whilst she may be small, it was nice to know he was strong within his age bracket.

It hadn't been his plan to leave evidence of Kayano's disappearance. That was the one hitch in his plan. He doubted anyone at that class would know about the League of Assassins though – it was a government secret, confined to a few people departments away from Karasuma. No one would think anything of the few wasted pieces left in the woods. They'd never guess who or what had taken her.

Asano gripped the girl's wrist, ignoring her cry. Her skin turned white as Asano pulled her to the opposite wall of the room he was in.  
"Keep quiet!" Asano spat. Kayano flinched.  
"W-what do you want me for? I… I k-know your voice, G-Gakushuu-san! W-Why?" Kayano begged. Asano hissed slightly.  
"You shall find out in due course." He replied coldly.  
"I can tell people about what you are doing!" Kayano yelled, "I d-don't even have tentacles anymore! I can't help anything!"  
"Now who's to say I knew about the tentacles?" Asano cackled. Kayano fell silent, a small whimper coming from her throat. Asano rolled his eyes. For an actress, she wasn't very good at pretending she had courage.

The door opened behind Asano. Grip tightening on the knife in his right hand, the young assassin turned, weapon at the ready. He then relaxed. It was just Yukimura.  
"The target is all secured." Asano said in a steady voice, lowering his weapon and bowing. Yukimura smiled and nodded.  
"I expected nothing less from my pupil, Asano-kun." Yukimura steadily replied. At the sound of her sister's voice, Kayano tensed, a gasp escaping her mouth. Surely she wasn't believing what she was hearing – Asano wasn't sure anybody would, including him, if their positions happened to be reversed.  
"You can free the prisoner of her restraints once you secure her to the wall." Yukimura added. Emotionless, Asano responded with swift precision. He unlocked Kayano's right hand from the chain on her neck. Immediately she lunged for Asano, however being blind and handicapped, Asano easily kicked her to the wall. Snatching her bony right wrist, he fastened her to a clasp on the wall, before unclipping the fastener on her neck and ripping it and the sack off.

Kayano looked up with a gasp desperate for air, as if she was drowning yet was floating in a ghostly limbo just before death. Her hazel eyes, watering and desperate, darted around the room before settling on Yukimura. Her eyes widened impossibly more. Her cat ears, now shaken out fell over her shoulders, the tips becoming stained with the blood littering her body.  
"Surprised, aren't you?" Asano chuckled. Kayano didn't reply – she just made a noise as if she was being strangled. Yukimura calmly swallowed, before walking over to Kayano.  
"Imouto…" Aguri began.  
"No, stop!" Kayano immediately shook her head, "Stop impersonating her! A – Aguri – Onee-san is dead!" Tears started freely rolling down her face, "She is! W-whoever you are – you're sick!"  
"Imouto – Akari – please calm down…" Yukimura sighed. Kayano shook her head.  
"This – this can't be happening!" She cried, "I saw her body!"  
"Akari, that body was just a decoy…" Yukimura sighed. Kayano had stopped protesting now, and was looking at Yukimura, her lips shaking like a leaf battered in a furious wind. Asano backed away into the shadow of the room, lingering by the doorway. He narrowed his eyes, listening to the sister's exchange.  
"Please, Akari, hear me out…" Yukimura – no, Aguri, now that two of the Yukimuras were in the room – pleaded, getting to her knees in front of Kayano – Akari. The green haired girl squirmed back, unwilling to come near the woman which she currently considered a ghost.  
"I had to fake my death – it would make access to the target easier." Aguri explained in her cool, steady voice, "I have been part of an elite assassination group for several years now. My arranged marriage was all a part of it, to become closer to one of our targets – Yanagisawa."  
"H-He…" Akari's voice was hoarse.  
"Akari, I'm a part of something called the League of Assassins." Aguri explained, "In particular, the Element – something you'd call a part – called Element Four, stationed in Japan. I wouldn't have revealed that I was alive, nor that I worked for this, if I wasn't tasked with introducing you to our Element. We need you for our cause…" Aguri trailed off, a smile lighting up her face. Akari looked up at her, doubt still clouding her eyes.  
"Then…. I still don't believe you!" Akari shook her head, ignoring the raw skin around her neck, "Tell me something only my sister would know!"  
Aguri hesitated, "I know that you hated Yanagisawa, and I hated bringing him near my kid sister. I remember when we were making pancakes in the kitchen, and when he was watching, you purposely flipped yours into his face. He became mad, and ran out. We spent the rest of the day laughing, and we played in the backyard. You demanded that we played football, and that I was the goalkeeper, yet you never got one ball past me. Also, remember when you had that nightmare, not too long before my 'death'? You snuggled in my bed, saying that 'big breasts' were haunting you. I laughed, and you slept there for the rest of the night."

Silence settled like a suffocation sheet over the duo. After several seconds, Akari sobbed before throwing one arm around Aguris neck, pulling her over.  
"O-Onee-san!" She wailed. Aguri smiled, and Asano didn't miss the tears in the corner of his mentor's eyes. Weakness. It made him flinch, purely out of habit. He had grown up told that showing weakness to anything was bad. Wasn't being so happy at seeing your sibling considered a bad weakness? In his eyes, it certainly was.  
"But… why am I here then?" Akari pulled back from her sister using her free arm to wipe away the tears in her eyes.  
"Our Element was tasked to kill your teacher, as well as an arsenal of other targets. You were one of them."  
"Yukimura-sama…" Asano quietly cut her off.  
"Not now, Asano-kun. She deserves to know." Yukimura looked back at him, and Asano looked to the side, going quiet.  
"Imouto, we wanted to recruit you. The bounty would be shared between the whole Element, and we think that your kinetic vision and innocent look would do well."  
"You… want me… to team with you?" Akari's voice squeaked slightly.  
"Precisely." Aguri nodded. Akari hesitated.  
"… Why would I?" She snapped weakly, clearly trying to sound braver than she felt.  
"You're my sister, and honestly, I'd rather not see what happens to those who know about Element 4 but don't go along with our plans…" Aguri sighed. Akari paused, looking around.  
"… Tell me more…" Akari sighed, "I don't want to leave you again… And our task is to kill Koro-sensei anyway, right?"  
"Right." Aguri nodded, her face breaking into a smile. With a snap, she unlocked the metal band around her wrist, and the chain clattered to the floor. Akari got to her feet, holding her wrist, rubbed raw from the chain.  
"I'll see you later, Imouto." Aguri bowed, "Stay with Asano-kun for now." She walked out, sweeping past Asano, who backed off with a startled gasp. Akari looked up at Asano, her eyes shining with fear.  
"A-Asano-kun…" She looked down, "I didn't know you were a part of this…"  
"Of course." Asano nodded, "I've been tasked with this from the beginning."  
"The beginning being…"  
"Of my life."  
"Your life?" Akari gasped. Asano nodded, before realising he had said too much. He sighed.  
"Let's go and get you cleaned up, before the other operative gets here."  
"Other operative?" Akari walked quietly over to him. It was easy to see the doubt and lack of trust in her face.  
"Oh, I think you know her all too well." Asano smirked slyly, and Akari tilted her head in confusion. Burrowing his hand into the pockets of his trousers, the violet-eyed boy grasped an old yet treasured photo before carelessly flicking it to Akari. She caught it in both of her small hands.  
"Now let's go, shall we?" Asano turned and soundlessly head out. He could tell from the light tapping behind him that Akari was following him. He risked a look over his shoulder at her. Akari eyes were wide, and her breathing seemed to be speeding up. He wasn't surprised in the slightest.

After all, Akari was looking at a picture of her best bluenette friend with Asano, holding guns and posing. In addition to that, the uniforms the 11 year-olds-at-the-time were wearing were bloodstained. For Akari, this would be nothing short of a betrayal.

That was something the youthful girl was going to have to get used to.

* * *

 _"_ _DIE DIE DIE!" Kayano screamed. It was a cold, ghostly night, but the battlefield was alive with fire and blood. Smoke blew through the air, choking the watching students. Nagisa and Karma clung to each other, their hands locked in a tough hold. It was all they could do to watch the chaos unfolding in front of them. Kayano's eyes were coal black and burned with the same fire that adorned her murderous tentacles._

 _The smoke was making Nagisa's eyes water. She raised her free arm to rub them just for a few seconds to get rid of the watery sheen.  
"DO YOU HEAR ME?" Kayano shrieked again, "YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!"  
"Yeah, but if he does, he won't be the only one…" Nagisa only just heard Maehara say that. She had to admit, it was true. There was no way, if what Itona said had indeed been correct, that the littlest girl in the class would survive this assault.  
"We have to do something, guys!" Sugino cried, desperation in his voice, "We can't stand here whilst her life's being eaten away like this!" Nagisa looked up at Karma at those words, and saw his head bowed, deep in thought.  
"CHILDREN!" Koro-sensei's gasp jerked Karma out of his thoughts as the couple stepped back, along with the rest of the class. Nagisa's hand fell from Karma's.  
"Koro-sensei?" Nagisa exclaimed. Despite all her training, she had no idea to expect this, or anything that was happening at this point in time.  
"You're just a face now?" Sugaya inquired.  
"Sorry, partial clone." Koro-sensei addressed Sugaya before getting on with his speech, "I'm afraid Kayano-san's attacks aren't leaving me a lot of wiggle room! Believe me, it's all I can do to protect an afterimage of this!"  
"It's kinda cool, actually…"  
"Her tentacles must be removed ASAP!" Koro-sensei continued ignoring Sugaya's comment, "They're putting on this at a tremendous cost to her body! She's so bent on killing me she's lost all reason. If you don't act quickly, they'll sap her life force and kill the poor girl! The trouble is, so long as her bloodlust holds, that of her tentacles will be rooted into her nervous system, impossible to extract. Talking her out isn't an option as it was with Itona-kun. We simply don't have the time!"  
"So what do we do?" Hayami spoke up, her eyes set in a mask of determination.  
"The only thing we can; I'll have to pull them out as we fight!" Nagisa widened her eye's at Koro-sensei's reply.  
"I'll have to let her hit my most vulnerable spot – the area beneath my tie – my heart. Should she completely destroy it, death is certain. But, if she feels as though she's done me in, her tentacles will be satisfied… for a moment. One of you must exploit that tiny window of opportunity to make Kayano-san forget her bloodlust!"  
"Forget it, how?" Nagisa wasn't even sure who asked Koro-sensei that question.  
"By any means necessary." He replied. Nagisa saw Karma narrow his eyes.  
"Whatever it takes to get her mind off of assassination!" The octopus exclaimed, "Alas, that's the only thing I can't do! If her intended target was to try anything funny, the bloodlust would only intensify. Destroy it, however, and the tentacles bond will momentarily break. The grip on Kayano-san's nervous system would be just enough to make extraction possible without major damage."  
"Yeah, but she – the tentacles would be in your heart the entire time, right? Wouldn't you die before we can get them off of her?" Kimura asked.  
"I might be able to postpone the moment of death long enough to regenerate. But optimistically, the odds are 50-50 –"  
"Then NO!" Kataoka cut him off.  
"Don't despair," Koro-sensei continued regardless, "The prospect of E-Class not being able to graduate is far worse than the prospect of my demise." Kayano lunged, and the facial copy of Koro-sensei disappeared._

 _"_ _Really? He wants them to jump into the fray?" Bitch-sensei said, disbelievingly, "These kids aren't magicians! What does he expect them to do against that?"  
"Mimura… give us some air guitar." Yoshida muttered, his voice hoarse.  
"What?" The ginger male questioned.  
"C'mon man, show her your mad skills…" Yoshida looked away as Mimura yelled at him. _

_Nagisa couldn't think of anything. The clap-stunner she had picked up here wouldn't work, and all of her assassination techniques Lovro and Yukimura had taught her were for use on humans. They wouldn't even phase Kayano! Looking to her right, she took a look at Karma. His eyes were still deep in thought, trailed upon Kayano. Another check, and Nagisa noted his hands were clenched into fists. Her mental frequency was far too gone for any calming technique to work, either… Weapons, bare-fist, mental tricks… at best she would be ignored by Kayano._

 _"_ _Nagisa…" Nagisa turned to look at Karma.  
"Don't hate me for this…" Karma's voice was quiet but his eyes were now hard.  
"Hate you for what, Karma?" She questioned. The bluenette never got her answer as Kayano plunged her tentacles straight into Koro-sensei's heart. Nagisa widened her eyes. Was Kayano about to accomplish what she and the rest of Element 4 had been trying so hard to do? She was aware of Koro-sensei saying something, but she didn't compute what. Mainly because Karma had left his girlfriend's side and was starting to walk towards the scene.  
"Karma!" Nagisa exclaimed. Kayano looked up at the tall redhead, before continuing her struggle.  
"Karma-kun…" Sugino muttered quietly.  
"What are you doing?" Nagisa spoke to herself. She had no idea what Karma was planning. Kayano stared at Karma with her killer gaze, before in one smooth move, Karma stepped forward…_

 _…_ _and locked lips with Kayano._

 _The whole class gasped. Nagisa did a double take. Karma… her boyfriend… kissing Kayano? Sugino must've seen the look on her face as he ran forward hooking his arms around Nagisa's. She squirmed, but honestly, watching Karma do that had taken all the fight out of her. Nakamura grabbed a hold on Nagisa's other arm, yet still used her free hand to record the kiss in front of her eyes._

 _Nagisa looked away; she didn't want to see what was being played out in front of her. Maybe Karma was saving Kayano, yes. However, in doing so, he was creating a crack in his and Nagisa's relationship that would never heal, and always leave an insecure gap, no matter what._

* * *

Nagisa awoke quickly, sitting up almost immediately. Her heart calmed as she realised she was still in her classroom, at her desk, with the sun starting to set, streaming through the windows. Thank goodness; it was just a dream. Although... it did happen though. More like a flashback; and a horrid one at that. She was still dressed in her combat gear from the civil war. She had arrived back with Karma, Okano, Maehara, Nakamura, Terasaka, Muramatsu and Yoshida a little while ago, whilst the rest of the class, now changed, went with Karasuma to search for Kayano. Bitch-sensei had demanded that she went with them, although her motives were unknown. Instead of changing like the rest had, Nagisa had gone straight to her desk and dropped off after just a few seconds. The blue haired girl looked around. Karma was standing by the window, just behind Nagisa's chair. She noticed he was still in his relatively unscathed combat gear. Turning, she saw the three stooges in a corner of the room, as well as Okano, Maehara and Nakamura by the board, all talking quietly. All of them were changed.

"You think they won't find her?" Karma said suddenly. Nagisa widened her eyes. To her knowledge the redhead hadn't even turned around to notice that she was awake.  
"… What do you mean?"  
"Find Kayano-san." Karma replied, still not looking at Nagisa, "I mean, it's like she disappeared into nowhere. Not a sign."  
"Yeah, it's not like Kayano-chan to leave like that." The bluenette shook her head.  
"Oh, I don't think she left." Karma quietly said. Nagisa raised an eyebrow.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Kayano-san would never take off; she's been closer to the class ever since what happened before winter break." Nagisa tensed instinctively at Karma's words.  
"I suppose that's true." Nagisa replied, trying to keep her voice level.  
"They'll find her, you watch." Nakamura had turned towards them, watching the duo. Maehara and Okano also watched, although silently, lingering behind Nakamura.  
"Yeah!" Okano chimed in, "She couldn't have gone far. They'll find her for defin – "

"IT'S A DISASTER!" Bitch-sensei ran in. Maehara immediately looked away from her jiggling bust, and Okano slapped him on the shoulder.  
"EY!" Maehara turned on her.  
"What's up, teach?" Karma walked over to his desk, on Kayano's right – yet another thing to add to Nagisa's insecurity, whilst she was stuck at the back between Itona on her left and Terasaka on her right. Not the best duo for definite. She was used to it though.  
"KAYANO-SAN HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED AND NO ONE WILL BELIEVE ME AND I CAN'T GET KARASUMA TO LISTEN TO ME!" Irina fell to her knees, and the whole class collectively sweatdropped.  
"Kidnapped? What kind of BS is that?" Terasaka responded, "A kid doesn't just get kidnapped like that!"  
"She was!" Bitch-sensei looked up at them as Nagisa got up, heading over, and continued with, "Won't one of you believe me?"  
"Well we find it difficult when you bring nothing to prove it." Hazama pointed out.  
"B-but I do!" Bitch-sensei dug her hand into her pocket bringing out three items.

Nagisa froze as soon as she saw the slip of fabric. That's when she knew what had happened. She had questioned it before but pushed it aside in her bid for it to be false. However, deep down inside her, she knew Kayano's disappearance was down to Element Four. Thank goodness she wasn't a target to kill. Of course, Karma was a different story; Nagisa had still resigned herself to protect him no matter what the cost is.  
"Bitch-sensei, just wait until the others get back." Muramatsu's cool voice cut across the large breasted woman, "Everyone knows Karasuma-sensei will do a better job at sorting this out than you."  
"But he didn't believe me!" Irina wailed, and Okano rolled her eyes.  
"Alright, we get it!" She snapped and Irina looked at the lithe gymnast.  
"But –"  
"No!" Okano sighed, walking out. Maehara followed, and Nakamura looked at the other two before joining them. The rebels turned back to talk amongst themselves.  
"Nagisa, I think I'm gonna help them look." Karma finally turned to look at the tiny bluenette.  
"Why?" Nagisa asked.  
"You're seriously asking me why? Dude, that's harsh."  
"No, I know that. We were told to stay here though." Nagisa pointed out.  
"Since when have I listened to authority?" Karma mused before walking out, without so much as a goodbye. _So friendly_. Although, Nagisa had to admit, Karma had a point. Kayano was missing. The only problem is, only Nagisa really knew where she was and who had taken her. If it came down to it, only the bluenette could bring Kaede back. However… she couldn't do that. It was like the civil war all over again; her career or her feelings. If she had the choice, she would have easily chosen to save Kayano. The choice wasn't that clear nor easy though.

With a sigh, Nagisa got to her feet, leaning on her table. After looking at the tainted wood, she looked up. Lines decorated the shadows under her eyes, and they darted to the floor before looking back up. Crossing her arms behind her back, she quietly walked out, her feet making a satisfying tap on the floor?  
"…Bitch-sensei?" Nagisa paused by her language teachers side, and the blonde woman looked up.  
"I believe you." Nagisa smiled slightly, closing her eyes. Irina gasped slightly, but before she could ask her student anything, Nagisa had swept past her and out of the classroom with swift finesse.  
"Nagisa-san, wait!" Bitch got to her feet and called out, hoping deeply for an answer. There was none. Unwilling to be distracted, Nagisa's eyes were slits as she stepped out into the cooling air, breaking away from the school. Maybe Bitch-sensei would think she was going out to find Kayano. That would be the normal assumption, wouldn't it? Instead, Nagisa snatched her bag from the side of the room and pulled her phone from it. Putting the strap on her shoulder, she lofted her bag and walked out, scrolling to a code name on her list. Nagisa was glad her phone was fully secured from any bugs.

"… Hello?" A voice came through a moment later.  
"Gaku-kun, do you have her?"  
"Ah, Nagi-chan. You didn't seem to be making a move to take her any time soon so…" It sounded as if Asano was on the move somewhere.  
"She isn't too badly hurt is she?" Nagisa eagerly inquired.  
"No, she's alright. She accepted Yukimura-sama as planned." Nagisa shivered, imagining Gakushuu's smile at the time of speaking.  
"So that's it then?"  
"Once we've introduced her to the rest of the plans, she can help us fulfil them," Asano monotonously replied, "Then perhaps her role in Element Four can develop, until she truly becomes one of the team."  
"I see. Does she know about me yet?"  
"Well, I did show her a picture. She was shocked, to say the least."  
"Not surprised." Nagisa sighed.  
"You alright?"  
"Yeah, don't worry."  
"You sound… torn."  
"…. Gaku-kun, why must you be so observant?"  
"I suppose that's just the skill I picked up." Asano laughed lightly, although it was gruff and seemingly forced, "Such as the way you can tell mental frequencies."  
"Yeah, I guess. I don't tend to use it much though."  
"Not too proud of it?"  
"Nope." Nagisa started heading along the edge of the woods. She knew Kayano would be with the bluenette's superiors, in their base hidden deep within the woods. Of course, Nagisa would have to follow traditional protocol to get there. Just in case.

"It's a unique skill. You should be proud of it; you'll find that it'll save your life one day. Didn't you mention it helps with your clap stunner?"  
"I guess so."  
"Well then there you are." Gakushuu cleared his throat as if the issue was satisfied, "Once you're here, we'll run over the targets once again before creating a good false story for where Akari-san disappeared to." _A first name basis?_  
"Alright, I see where you're coming from, and how Kay – Akari-san can help us in the assassination of Yanagisawa-san and Koro-sensei. However, how – how is Akari-san going to help in any way with Karma? You know she's also close to him, and I told you what happened between them not long before Christmas."  
"Ah, yes." Asano seemed to stop walking, as his breaths became slower and more composed, "You weren't a fan of that happening, were you?"  
"Please don't remind me." Nagisa sighed, "I'd rather forget that moment."  
"Don't all three of you?"  
"I'm not so sure…" Nagisa winces at the sound of her own pathetic voice. Why did she ever think her relationship was stable again?  
"Do you think Karma-kun feels something for Akari-san then?"  
"No, it's not like that…" Nagisa hesitated before nervously continuing, picking her way through her words as if they were a river, "I think it's just made me doubt what I used to take for granted."  
"That makes sense in my eyes." Asano agreed.  
"Urgh, why do you always get it so easy?" Nagisa asked exhausted, leaning against a tree.  
"Why, whatever do you mean?"  
"I mean, your family always have the best marks and better abilities. It's as if you always get life easier than your female counterparts – your dad to my mum, and then you to me."  
"We just have our abilities in different areas, Nagi-chan." Asano calmly explained.  
"I suppose… I'm going to have to hang up now." Nagisa carried on after a pause.  
"You're almost at the drop-off point, I assume?"  
"Yeah, I am." Nagisa got up again continuing her path to the Element Four hideout.  
"I'll see you soon then." Asano hung up briskly without even a goodbye. Nagisa couldn't help but smiling before stopping, sliding her phone away into her bag. Checking behind her, the girl sighed as she snapped the hair ties keeping her twin tails in. Letting her teal locks fall freely around her shoulders, the young assassin readied herself before continuing up into the woods.

* * *

 _Element Four._

It had been a while since Irina had heard that name.

She purposely turned her back on the organisation when they abandoned her. They had been through with her and used her for her purpose. They had acted like she was a towel; used her and followed by simply hanging her out to dry.

She hadn't wanted to get involved with them again.

However, one of her students, no matter how little they meant to her, was now involved with the League of Assassins. Apart from Koro-sensei, she couldn't see a reason as to why it would be Kayano though. She didn't have her special abilities anymore. She also had to face the fact that if they targeted Kayano, it was likely that there was someone on the inside informing the entire Element of the activities going on. Since Irina was sure that she wasn't affiliated with the Element any longer, she had a frightening thought that perhaps it was one of the students. After all, she hadn't been able to shake Nagisa's and Karma's bloodlust and lack of emotion to today's events from her mind. The very thought of it made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

No matter what, there was no way Irina could just let this catastrophic turn of events play out with no senior interference. Kayano might need her, and as an educator, it was her duty to make sure the actress was safe.

 _Woah, when did I become so responsible?_

Regardless of her meandering thoughts, the woman knew that duty called.

She would have to abandon her current post to take up what could only be described as a quest.

It was time to see Lovro again.


	4. NOTE

**Sorry for the long silence - Writers block is taking ages.**

 **I'm gonna be forcing myself to write the next chapter for this.**

 **Watch my profile for updates!**

 **Again, I'm so sorry.**

 **\- Kasura**


End file.
